


The Sinnerman's Pawn

by Clownprincesssofcrime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownprincesssofcrime/pseuds/Clownprincesssofcrime
Summary: Lucifer’s little sister Luna comes to earth after taking a break from his place in ruling hell. She pops in at the worst possible time when Lucifer’s dealing with the Sinnerman and also falls for a certain lieutenant who may actually not be who he says he is.





	1. Guess Who's In Town

Lucifer, Maze, Linda and Amenadiel relax in the penthouse above Lux after finishing a successful case earlier on during the day. Lucifer goes to the bar getting another round of drinks and joins everyone sitting on the balcony chatting. Lucifer stares up at the full moon and lifts his glass cheering to it. “I know, I miss her too.” Maze says looking up at the moon. “Miss who?” Linda ask. “My baby sister.” Lucifer answers sitting down. “Wait, you have a sister?” Linda ask putting her drink down. “Her name is Luna, she’s the youngest.” Amenadiel replies. “Luna? Why the name Luna?” She ask curiously. “When the moon was created to balance things out with the sun, so was Luna, she was the last angel to be created.” 

“Awe, that’s so sweet. Is she home? In Heaven?” 

“Yes.” Amenadiel answers too quickly making Lucifer raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. “My little Lunic, I miss you.”

“Are you two close?”  
  
“Super, Lucifer and his siblings practically raised her.” Maze this time answers. “Really, your parents weren't present?” 

“In the beginning, for a few months. They were so busy bickering and fighting each other that they forgot about her.”

“Lucifer would babysit mostly as she got older she became Maze’s mini me.” Amenadieal adds.

“Ah, I miss that girl.” Maze says taking a sip of her drink. “I’ll love to meet her.” Linda smiles.The next day Lux is booming with people tipsy and drunk dancing their night away. Lucifer and Linda stand by the booth as Lucifer kicks out a drunk. “You really are the devil.” Linda comments. “Oh if you think I’m the devil you should see my sister.” He says turning around towards the crowd and freezes. “What?” Linda ask looking to see what he was looking at. A girl who looks like a Maze mini stands at the top of the stairs of Lux. “Who is that?” Linda ask. “It’s my sister.” He gasp. Luna spots Lucifer and smiles making her way down the stairs and to her brother. “Luna? What on earth are you doing here? On earth?”

“Well I was bored and I always watch over you and saw your little cheers that you miss me so I decided why not drop in.”

“Does father know you’re here?”  
  
“Don’t know, don't care.” She takes the drink out of Lucifer’s hand and chugs it down and turns to Linda and smiles. “You must be Linda I’ve heard so much about you.” She walks closer to her leaning in. “Thanks for getting my brother to talk, he’s not really good at that.” She whispers. Linda smiles giving her a nod. “Does anyone know you’re here?” He ask. “Nope.” She pops the ‘P’ and takes another drink from a passing waitress. “Oh dear god.” He grabs her arm and drags her upstairs to the penthouse. “Why, are you freaking out so much?” She ask dropping herself on the couch. “I’ve been dealing with something that could be dangerous and you dropping in is really bad timing.” He walks off and makes a phone call. Linda looks at Lucifer as he walks off. 

“Is this about Chloe?” Luna ask Linda who joins her on the couch. “Not this time.” Lucifer comes back in the room and explains his situation about his wings and being kidnapped. “So whoever this sinnerman person is responsible for getting your wings back but takes away your devil face, why?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure gout.” He sighs. Amenadiel then comes in the elevator marching in stopping when he sees Luna. 

“Luna? You’re really here?”  
  
“Yes, I was bored ruling and wanted a break.”

“Ruling? What were you ruling in heaven?” Luna frowns and stands up. “You didn't tell him?” She ask Amenadiel. “Tell me what brother?” Lucifer ask looking up at him. “I rebelled and been ruling Hell in your place every since you left.” Lucifer stands up pouring himself another drink and takes the shot. “Are you bloody telling me that our little sister has been ruling the underworld for the last five years and you’ve failed to tell me!” He shouts. “I was trying to get you to come back before you can find out.”  
  
“Why?” Lucifer ask turing to his sister. “I was sick and tired of fathers rules and decided to do what I want and follow your foot steps and do my own ruling. Hells been running perfectly with me in charge.”

“How long have you’ve been here?”

“Uh since last night, as soon as I saw you I made the trip down. I didn't want to pop in right away I did some exploring first.”  
  
“Did you explore a sex shop, where are your clothes?” He ask looking her up and down at her tight black dress and high heels.”

“I have to blend in Lucifer, I can’t come to a club dress in a regular t-shirt and jeans.” They simultaneously look at Amenadiel who is wearing just that. “What something wrong with what I’m wearing.” 

“Yes, everything.” Luna judges. “Wow she is just like you.” Linda says. “She’s worse.” Lucifer says and Luna just smile. “He primps more then I do.”  
  
“I most certainly do not.” Lucifer protest right after looking at himself in the mirror. “Primper.” Linda whispers to Luna making her laugh. “Now where can I find Maze?” Luna ask. “She’s probably home let me text her and see.” Linda says taking out her phone. “She’s home.”  
  
“Great, Luci give me your car keys.”  
  
“No, are you kidding me? Do you even know how to drive?”  
  
“Yes, now hand them over.”  
  
“No.”

“Give it, now.”  
  
“No!”

“Yes!” Linda and Amenadiel sit there watching them to argue. “Is it always like this?” Linda ask.  
  
“Not all the time but when they get into it, it’s hard to get them to stop. Something usually ends up broken.” After two minutes Luna managed to get the keys from Lucifer and goes to the elevator. “You’re the real devil, Lunic!”

“Lunic?” Linda question.  
  
“Because she’s a lunatic.” He explains holding his bruised arm from her punch. “Lunic? Isn't that a mean name to call you sister?”  
  
“Oh not for her.” Amenadiel disagrees. “She may be the youngest of us, but she is one of the strongest.”Luna follows the address Linda given her to Chloe’s house. When she arrives she hops out the car excited and runs to the door ringing the door bell. Trixie opens the door and Luna smiles at her. “You must be Trixie, I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Lucifer’s sister Luna.”

“Lucifer has a sister?” She smiles surprised. “Hey human who’s at the d—LUNA!” Maze comes running to her tackling her to the floor and they bust in giggles. “You must be best friends.” Trixie laughs. “The bestes.” Maze says helping Luna up. “Oh my gosh what are you doing here?” She ask dragging her in the house. “Well, when Lucifer left to come here, I rebelled and started ruling in his place.”

“Ruling what?” Trixie ask. “Ruling a business.” Luna lies.  
  
“What kind of business?” 

“Uh, it’s kinda like what your mom does, I make sure the bad people get what they deserve.”  
  
“Putting them in jail?”  
  
“Something like that yeah.” Maze nods giving Luna a wink. They catch up leaving some details out without Trixie listening. “Damn my own prodigy went from torture to ruling, now that’s what I'm talking about.”  
  
“Drink to that.”  
  
“Where are you staying?”  
  
“I’m gonna crash at Lucifer’s place tonight if he doesn't have any girls over.” 

“You should stay here, with me in my room.” 

“Oh I don't think that’s a good idea, I haven't even met Chloe yet.”  
  
“A sleepover won’t be bad.”  
  
“Yay sleepover!” Trixie shouts from across the room. “Maybe next time.”  
  
“Awww.” She pouts. The rest of the night they talk and hang with Trixie until Luna decides to head back to the penthouse. She makes herself comfortable outside with a blanket and a drink and eventually falls asleep. She wakes up the next day heading to the bathroom seeing a note from Lucifer telling her to meet for lunch. She gets herself ready wearing black jeans, boots and crop top with a leather jacket. By the time lunch time comes around she makes her way to the precinct and looks for Lucifer. She walks around not paying attention until she bumps into someone. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.” She looks up seeing it’s Chloe. “It’s okay, are you looking for someone?”  
  
“I’m looking for Lucifer, he said he wanted to meet up for lunch but he’s not answering.”  
  
“Oh, sounds like Lucifer, did he do that the first date.”  
  
“Date, oh my gosh no, I’m his sister Luna, you must be Chloe. Lucifer does not shut up about you.”  
  
“I didn't know Lucifer had a sister, he’s never mentioned you.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m the lesser known sibling.” Lucifer then comes out the elevator spotting Chloe first.

“Ah, detective there you ar—Luna what are you doing here?”

“You said you wanted to meet for lunch.”

“Crap, that’s right. The Detective and I just got a case, why don't you tag along to see your big brother work his magic.” He says and walks off. “Is he always like this?” Luna ask Chloe who rolls her eyes and nods rolling. “I’m in if you’re okay with it?” 

“Yeah, why not you can tell me embarrassing stories about Lucifer on the way.”  
  
“I’ll be glad too.” When they get to the crime scene Luna keeps her distance and watches. “Ella, this is Luna, my baby sister.” Lucifer introduces. “I’m not a baby anymore Luci.” Luna glares. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ella Lopez. I would shake you’re hand but I got gloves on.”  
  
“That’s cool what do we have here?” Luna ask and Ella explains what. Chloe and Lucifer go to side and talk, Dan comes along joining them. “Whoa, who’s the new girl?” Dan ask checking Luna out. Lucifer grabs Dan by the shirt puts him against the wall under the bridge. “That Daniel is my baby sister, so if you dare look at her in anyway I swear I will make you life a living hell.” Dan raises his hands in defense and nods. “Jesus Lucifer was that necessary?” Chloe ask and Dan looks at him horrified. “I don't play when it comes to Luna, she and Maze are all I got.”  
  
“What about Amenadiel?”  
  
“Eh.” He shrugs and joins his sister side. As Luna stands listening to Ella talk to her about her work she gets distracted looking at the new lieutenant. “He’s a hottie huh?” Ella says looking at the direction she’s looking at. “Sure is.” Pierce sees them looking and they quickly turn away giggling. Back at the precinct Luna spends her day talking to Ella while she works, when Dan comes in. “Hey you’re Dan right?” Luna ask. “Ye-yeah.” He hesitates saying Luna frowns knowing what his problem is. “Lucifer threaten you, didn't he?”  
  
“Yeah, he slammed me against the wall.”  
  
“Sounds like him, sorry about that, don't worry about Lucifer. I’ll handle him.” He gives Ella some files about the victim and Luna helps out. “Hey think you can go grab me a coffee?” Ella ask. “Sure.” Luna hops off the counter going upstairs to the break room. When she’s got the coffee she heads downstairs with Ella’s coffee in hand and a donut. As she gets to the last two steps and trips about to slam on the floor but Pierce catches Luna before her back can hit the floor. He holds her as if he just dipped her dancing, Ella’s coffee perfectly fine and donut still in hand.  
  
“Thanks.” She says breathless staring into his piercing green eyes. “That would've been a messy embarrassment.” He says standing her up straight. “Yeah, it would’ve.”  
  
“Do you work here at the department, haven't seen you around before.”  
  
“Uh, no I’m Lucifer’s sister. Knight, Luna Knight.” Something in his eyes change when she says this and he smiles.  
  
“Nice to meet you Luna, names Marcus.” She smiles and he takes the donut out her hand taking a bite and giving it back to her. “Glazed, good choice.” He says licking his lips giving her a wink while she blushes like an idiot and makes her way back to Ella who was staring out her office door. “Oh my gosh, I saw the whole thing!” You two totally had a connection!”  
  
“You think so? I couldn't tell, my heart was beating so damn fast, my brain couldn't function what was happening. She babbles as she hands Ella her coffee. “What did he say?”  
  
“He didn't introduce himself as the lieutenant, he just gave me his first name.”  
  
“Ohh, he’s totally into you.”  
  
“He bit the donut.” Luna says staring at. “He said I made a good choice choosing it.”  


“Maybe you should bring him donuts tomorrow.” Ella suggests. “I don't know, isn't it too fast to be bringing him things. “Well, it’s a workplace, you can say their for everyone and bring one to his office.”  
  
“You have a point.” After another case solved Luna says her goodbyes to Ella and maker her way up the star to the elevator. When she’s get’s to the bottom garage floor she steps on her boot lace tripping closing her eyes ready for impact but she doesn't hit the floor. She picks one eye open to see lieutenant Pierce. “We gotta stop meeting like this.” He smiles and stands her up. She nervously laughs and fixes her jacket. “Yeah, I’m quite clumsy.” She looks down seeing he has a helmet in his hand. “Got a bike?”  
  
“Yeah,” He points to the corner showing her. “Ever ride one?”  
  
“No, but I always wanted to.”  
  
“Wanna ride?”  
  
“Oh, I-I don’t wanna keep you.”  
  
“It’s no problem, come on.”

“Oh okay.” They walk to the bike and he gives her the helmet. “Safety first.” She smiles accepting it putting it on. She gets on behind him and she hesitates laying her hands on his shoulders. He starts the bike and chuckles grabbing her hands putting them around him. “HOld on tight.” The ride to Lux was fun for her, she thank the god she had a helmet on because she was as red a tomato blushing whenever he looked at her. When they arrive at Lux she takes the helmet off fixing her hair and hands it back to him. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Any time goodnight, Luna.”  
  
“Goodnight, lieutenant.”

“Marcus.” He corrects her. “Right, goodnight, Marcus.” He smiles giving her one last wink before putting the helmet on and drives off. She sighs like a school girl and heads upstairs. When Lucifer comes home he sees his sister sitting in the balcony in front of a small fire place with a drink in hand smiling to herself. “What are you smiling about?” He ask curiously. “What? A girl can’t smile?” 

“No, not you.” He teases in a serious tone taking the drink out her hand. “What’s the meaning of this smile?”

“Nothing.” She shakes her head. “Is it a boy? Is this Daniel’s doing?” He says seriously standing up. “Lucifer, would you just sit down for one second.” He sits down on her lap making her laugh. “I’m smiling because I’m happy that I decided to come down. I’ve missed you.”

He smiles kissing her forehead. “I’ve missed you too, Lunic.” He says getting up. “You gotta stop calling me that.”  
  
“Not gonna happen!” He shouts as he walks away. She rolls her eyes and snuggles with her blanket.


	2. First Case Fiasco

The following morning Luna makes her way to Chloe’s house to see Maze before she leaves to Canada for a bounty job. “Hey, Luna what are you doing here early in the morning?” Chloe ask as she opens the door for her. “Oh I’m here to raid Maze’s closet, Lucifer is gonna be teaching me the ropes on hosting the club tonight.” She answers as Chloe lets her in. 

“Luna!” Trixie comes running to Luna giving her a hug. “Hey, trickster’s.” She greets hugging her back. “You guys met already?” Chloe ask. “Oh yeah, I met Trixie two nights ago when Maze was babysitting.” 

“I wanted her to sleepover.” Trixie pouts. “Yeah, but I couldn’t. I had to make sure Lucifer doesn't get in any trouble.”

“True, he can be defenseless sometimes.” She agrees. Luna goes upstairs meeting Maze who’s still packing. She helps Luna pick out a few things for tonight so she has a few options. When she gets to the precinct she carries two boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts and makes her way to Ella giving her her share of donuts and coffee. “Hey, morning, you brought them.” She laughs. “Yeah, I couldn't help myself.” Luna chuckles. “Oh and by the way, I will be hosting Lux tonight with Lucifer, you have to come out. I’m making drinks half off.” 

“Oh. I’m so there.”

“Great!” Luna goes out and gives out donuts to who ever wants one. She makes her way to the lieutenants office and knocks on his door. “Come in.” She takes a deep breath before going in. “Lieutenant, good morning.” She greets. He looks up from his paper work and smirks seeing her, leaning back in his chair giving her a look. “Morning Marcus,” she corrects herself. “Come baring gifts?”

“I do, actually.” She walks to his deck laying the box down. “You brought me donuts.”

“Well I brought everyone donuts.” He looks at her before grabbing two. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” She picks up the box and walks to the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Luna.”  


“Tonight?” She questions confused. “Yeah, you’re hosting Lux tonight right? The whole precinct going.” 

“Oh, yeah I am. I’ll see you tonight then.” She smiles and leaves his office. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh.” She rambles entering Ella’s office. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s coming to Lux tonight.”   
  
“Oh my gosh, this is gonna be good.”

“Why am I so nervous?”   
  
“I mean look at him, why wouldn't you be.” They look out the door to see the lieutenant talking to some officers. “He gave me a ride home last night.” She spills the beans and Ella gasp almost dropping the vile in her hand. “On his motorcycle?!” She gaps while Luna smiles and nods.

“Okay, I need to go to Lux and make sure things are settled for tonight I’ll see you later.”

“See ya!” Luna makes her way to Lux and has a meeting with the staff making sure she went over Lucifer’s to do list making sure everything and everyone is ready for tonight. After four hours of getting things down she gets a text from Lucifer to meet her at the precinct asap. She makes her way there and see’s him at Chloe’s desk. “Ah, Lunic, there you are.”

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Yes, the detective and I have to deal with Mazikeen.”

“Is Maze in trouble?”

“We think so, but that’s not why I told you come here. You are gonna have to run Lux by yourself tonight.”

“Wait! What?” 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be fine. I already heard from the staff that you’re doing fine some said better than me, which is impossible, whoever said that should be fired. When I’m done I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
  
“Yeah, okay.” She shakes her head and goes to Ella’s office. “Hey, you’re back?”  
  
“Yeah, Lucifer just dropped the news that I have to run the club myself tonight.”  
  
“Whoa.”

“I know. You know anything about running a club.”

“Not a clue, but I can help if you want.”

“Would you, you’re a life saver.” The Lieutenant then comes opening the door to Ella’s office.

“Knight meet me in my office for a moment.”  
  
“Uh yes.” He walks away and Luna turns around to see Ella smirking wiggling her eyebrows.   
  
“What?” Luna ask. “Knight, can you come to my office please.” She impersonates making Luna laugh. “Oh stop it.” They laugh and she heads to Pierce’s office. He’s still on some paper work when she walks in. He puts his pen down and leans back in his chair. “You wanted to see me?”  
  
“You ever thought about working in this field, Luna?”

“I mean, I really never really put much thought into it.”  
  
“Well, I kinda overheard a conversation between you and your brother about you needing something to do when you’re not working at Lux at night, so how about a job here, as Ms. Lopez’s consultant part of the forensic program, she told me about the work you’ve helped with and can see you find a interest in it.”  
  
“Wow, I mean, I don't know what to say.”  
  
“Say you’ll take it.”

“I’ll take it.”   
  
“Good, you can start tomorrow.”

“That’s perfect.” She goes to leave but stops at the door. “Oh, thank you, lieutenant.” She smiles getting a shake of the head from him and goes back to Ella’s office. “So, what did he want to talk about?”

“You are looking at your new forensic consultant.”   
  
“No, freaking way!” They jump up and down in excitement and stop when they see Pierce watching. They stop turning around snorting laughing. “Way to keep it professional.” Luna giggles. “Okay, I gotta get back to Lux you can meet me early and we’ll get ready together and get our party on.”

“I’ll be there.”  
  
At night Lux is booming with people from the streets and people from the precinct. “This is amazing!” Ella shouts to her over the music. “Sure is, people are buying drinks like crazy!” Luna shouts back. She walks around greeting people keeping her eyes out for Pierce who’s still a no show so far. After twenty minutes go by Ella comes up Luna who’s currently pouring herself a drink. “Guess who’s here!” She squeals. Luna looks towards the stairs to see Pierce standing there. “I should go say hi.” 

“No, you need to go up and sing.”  
  
“What?” 

“Lucifer said you are a great singer, you have to go up there and blow everyone’s mind and impress him.”  
  
“I never sang in front of people before.”

“Oh come on two shots of tequila should do it. You are Lucifer Mornignstar’s sister, Luna Knight, you got this.”

“Okay, you’re right. I got this.” She takes two shots and goes up to the piano and turns around. 

“I don't got this.” She panics but Ella turns her around. “You got this!” People from the precinct start making some noise for her, whistling and whooing. Two officers from the precinct help her get on top of the piano and Ella passes her the microphone stand. They cheer as she gets herself ready. She clears her throat thinking of a song. She spots Pierce at the bar who keeps an eye on her and winks. A song comes to mind and she prepares herself. “How’s everyone doing tonight?” They cheer in response ready. “This song, is one of my favorites and goes out to a special someone.” She takes a deep breath and starts singing Into You by Ariana Grande.

_“I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_   
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_   
_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah_   
_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey”_   
  
_Oh baby, look what you started_   
_The temperature's rising in here_   
_Is this gonna happen?_   
_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_   
_Before I make a move_   
  
_So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it_   
_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_   
_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you_   
_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_   
_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it_   
_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_   
_Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah”_

The crowd starts cheering her on as Luna loses herself in song dancing with the mic stand flipping her hair around. Lucifer comes in seeing his sister giving the performance of a lifetime. “Isn’t she amazing!” Ella shouts. He nods proud of her. For this next part of the song Luna keeps her eyes on Pierce.   
  
_“Tell me what you came here for_  
 _Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_  
 _I'm on the edge with no control_  
 _And I need, I need you to know_  
 _You to know, ohSo come light me up_  
 _So come light me up, my baby_  
 _A little dangerous_  
 _A little dangerous, my boy_  
 _A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_  
 _Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you”_  
  
When she finishes the song everyone burst into cheers and applause. Pierce comes up to the piano helping her down. “Wanna get outta here?” He ask. “Yeah.” She smiles. She peeks over his shoulder to see Ella giving her two thumbs up. “Well done, baby sister, I couldn't be more proud, after all, you got that talent from me.” 

“It’s hard for you, isn't it? Not to be a douche.” She says to Lucifer who gaps from the insult. She grabs Pierce’s hand and they head outside to his bike. “That was pretty impressive, I wonder who’s the lucky guy?” He ask knowing full well it’s him. “I don't know.” She plays it off and climbs on behind him and he speeds of to the busy streets of LA. “You hungry?” He ask when they get to a red light. “Starving, haven't really eaten cause I was preparing everything for tonight.”  
  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
  
“Honeslty, a burger and fries.”

“IN- N- Out?”  
  
“That sounds perfect right now.” When they get their food he starts to drive them towards the mountains.

“Where we headed?” She ask holding onto the food making sure it doesn't fall. “One the best places with a view.” When they arrive at the hill top she sighs at the beautiful view of the city. “One of the best night views there is.” He comments and gets off the bike turning himself around so he can sit facing her. Her body slides down a little as he grabs under her knees hanging them over his thighs. “Let’s eat.” She happily opens the bag passing him his food. They have small talk as they eat and have a spectacular view. “So why did you transfer from Chicago?”  
  
“I wanted something new, plus this sinnerman thing is not really helping.”  
  
“Yeah, Lucifer told me about that.”  
  
“You’re brother should stay away from him, he’s dangerous and could put others in danger. I mean god forbid anything was to happen to you.” Luna watches something in his eyes change as he says this. “Lucifer would blame himself if something was to happen to his sister. He got to my brother and I’m sure Lucifer wouldn't want the same.” He continues.   
  
"Sorry to hear. Lucifer on the other hand can be hard headed and stubborn. I mean, I’m just like him. I left home so I can do my own thing. My parents really weren't there for me much, my siblings basically raised me, but Lucifer was always there and when he left,I was sad and upset because he was getting the freedom I craved for and I felt like I didn't belong anywhere without him. I know that sounds stupid but we just have a bond like no other. We’re the only ones that relate compare to the others.”

“Well, now you can get back to that now that you’re here.”

“Thanks to you, giving me an opportunity of a life time to actually do something with my life.”

“It’s not a problem.” They sit there for a moment in silence. He notices she shivers trying to shimmy her dress down. “Here.” He takes off his jacket and she leans forward so he can put it on her. “Thank you.” With her sitting up they’re both really close to one another. He looks down at her lips and they start to lean in close. When they’re about to reach their goal, his phone rings.

He clears his throat and reaches in his pocket. “It’s work.” He says answering it. “This is Pierce, yeah, okay, just hold on, I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and looks at her. “Sorry about that, I need to get to the precinct.”   


“That’s alright, you can just drop me back off.” She takes her legs off him so he can turn around to sit proper on the bike. They make it back to Lux at a good time. She climbs off giving him back his jacket. “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

“Goodnight, Luna.” She gives him a little wave and he takes off. She makes it upstairs finding it quiet. “Lucifer!” She calls out. She stands there not hearing a response. She grabs a liquor bottle and heads to the guest bedroom and soon falls asleep. The next morning she wakes up late for her first day, not having a lot of time to get ready. “Lucifer, why didn't you wake me up!” She shouts. She looks in his room seeing his bed made meaning he never came home. She puts on a simple T-shirt and shorts with her boots and rushes downstairs to catch her uber. When she gets to the precinct she actually makes it before Ella and goes to the break room. She leans against the counter with her eyes closed holding her coffee mug close to her nose trying to wake herself up.   
  
“Rough morning?” She hears knowing that voice. She opens her eyes seeing the lieutenant in front of her. “Mhm,” She nods once. He comes closer just inches apart just like last night chest barely touching as he reaches above her not breaking eye contact to get his own mug. ‘Gosh he smells so good’ She thought. “Sorry about last night, we had a problem last night with someone in custody.”   
  
“Part of the job right?”   
  
“I got something for you, follow me to my office.”  
  
“You’re the boss.” She smirks as he holds the door for her. Ella’s just coming in when she see’s them across the room and makes a humping gesture, Luna laughs snorting a bit. “What’s so funny?” Pierce ask as he opens the door to his office. “Just Ella and her nonsense.” He goes to his desk and gives her some files and a laptop. “Mind putting these in the system?” He ask showing her some files in the cabinet. “Isn’t that you’re job?” She ask. “Yeah, but I was doing some thinking.”

“Uh oh.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.”  
  
“I had a good time last night and I want to make up for lost time so I thought if you help me with some stuff today maybe we can get off early and go out for dinner.”  


“I would like that.” She smiles taking some files settling on the couch in his office. Chloe comes in greeting Luna when she spots her. “Hey Lieutenant. You busy?”

“Depends what you’re gonna ask me next.” Luna watches as Pierce doesn't take his eyes off the file he’s reading and not a Chloe. The Lieutenant is a hardass to everyone in the department and Luna got to wondering why he’s not to her.  
  
“Well, uh, in an effort to strengthen my own professional identity within the department, I’d like to take on some added responsibility. I’d like to be put up for the open union rep position.”Pierce puts is feet down dropping his file to face Chloe. “Request denied.” He answers.  
  
“Can I ask why?”

“See one of few benefits of having the “L” and the “T” in front of my name is I don't have to explain myself.” He points out. “Anything else?” He adds. “No.” Chloe shakes her head and begins to leave. “Detective.” He calls out. “New body just dropped. Since you’re here, you might as well take it. He drops the file on his desk for her to pick up. Luna watches as Chloe leaves and looks at Pierce. “What?” He ask. “Little harsh don't ya think?”

“Get to work on that case Knight.”

“Yes sir.” She says getting up and catches up to Chloe and Ella. At the crime scene at the ranch for troubled kids Luna helps Ella out analyzing the crime. Chloe and Lucifer then come join them. “Luna following me at work?”  
  
“No, I work with Ella now, you would've known that if you ever pay attention to anything I say or came home last night.”  
  
“Well I was busy.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” She scuffs. 

“Got and ID?” Chloe ask.   
  
“You’re up.” Ella encourages Luna. “Emily Goddard. Twenty-three, counselor here. Body was found in the trough.”

“So what, she’d drown?”  
  
“Nope, stabbed. In her office, upstairs. Then took a tumble out the window and…splashdown.”  
  
“We have a murder weapon?”  
  
“Nothing yet, but from the depth of the wound, blunting on one side. I say we’re either looking for a knife or tool with a four to five inch serrated blade.”

“Good job.” Ella comments and they go over the notes as Chloe talks to the owner Jerry Blackcrow. “Any idea on what happened?” Chloe ask him. “Someone must have snuck onto the property and done this.” Lucifer laughs shaking his head, making the girls give him a face. “Well, we’re surrounded by ne’er do-wells and he thinks the culprit came from the outside. Delusional. Killer’s obviously here. Probably him, shifty eyes. Or no—sorry her. The ginger, she's got that “I like to watch the life drain out of people” look.” He points to the group of kids behind the police line. “Like I’m the only one who sees it!” Lucifer shouts to her. “Okay.” Chloe says shaking her head.   
  
“No way, not one of my kids did this.” The owner protest. “They all walk the Firehawk path. This is a place for transformation.”  
  
“Uh no. This is a scam. People can’t be changed. Trust me I know.” Lucifer speaks and they go back and forth. “Sorry to get all interrupty but they just found this tool belt in the victims office. Looks like an item is missing.” Ella says coming up to them.  
  
“Pruning saw’s gone.” The owner points out.”

“Let me guess, four to five inches serrated blade?” Chloe says. “It’s our missing murder weapon. Whose tool belt is that?”

“One of the residents. Only they receive them.” 

“Oh, well, game, set, match moi. It appears one of your pupils has just graduated to murder one.” Lucifer says. Ella and Luna walk around to see if anything may stick out and they head back to the precinct. She heads to the office with Ella so they can decipher what they discovered. Lucifer and Chloe come in with the suspect and go to the integration room. They all gather in the other room after Chloe questions him. They all stand there talking on their thoughts about the case until Dan chuckles looking at his phone. “Something you’d like to add here, Espinoza?” Pierce ask. “Uh, no. Sorry. I just, I need to go help a friend who’s in trouble.”  
  
“Well don't let your day job keep you.” Pierce throws back. Dan exhales knowing he’ll probably get shit for this later. “I’ll have the victims files sent over. Maybe we can get a lead on whoever she wanted to expel.” Dan takes Luna’s arm pulling her out the room. “It’s your brother, apparently Amenadiel got in a little escort trouble.” 

“Oh my gosh, seriously?” She laughs and goes with him to bail him out. When they arrive the pair couldn't help but try not to laugh when they see Amenadiel behind bars. “Yo, buddy.” Dan greets. “Now this is something, I never thought I see. What happened, brother?”

"Luna, Detective Espinoza, it’s good to see you.”  
  
“When I heard the charges, I mean…”

“Listen, we had just performed the act of love, and then she demanded money. At first I assumed it was for the bus fare, but then she wanted quite a large amount.” Dan and Luna try their hardest to hide their laugh at Amenadiel’s innocence. “And then her cousin showed up, who shared very little familial resemblance, by the way, and then he also demanded money.”

“Right, right. So when he wouldn't take no for an answer, you got into a fight, and you beat him up. Brother, I gotta to say, I didn't think you had it in you.” Luna beams and Dan shakes his head no because she wasn't helping.  
  
“You do realize she’s a call girl right?” Dan ask. “I know what a prostitute is!” Her brother says a little too loud that the others in the cell heard. “I just didn't know she was one.” He says quietly. “And then, her cousin—well he wouldn't listen to reason.”

“You mean… her pimp?” Dan smiles. “Yes, of course.”   
  
“Look, I don't need any of the details, all right? The important thing is, the watch commander’s is my old training officer, so I pulled some strings. You’re cut loose. Don't worry I didn’t say a word to Lucifer. I figured I’d bring your sister though.”

“Don’t worry my lips are sealed.” She gestures throwing the zipper. Dan drops off Amenaidiel and they went back to the precinct. “There you are Knight, I’ve been looking for you.” Pierce says coming around the corner. “Yeah, sorry I went with Espinoza to go rescue my other brother.”  
  
“I have some other work to deal with so I’m afraid our plans are gonna have to be pushed for tomorrow.”   
  
“Oh okay that’s fine, Lucifer’s having me host the club tonight something about him being a good influence I wasn't really paying attention.” Dan and Chloe are at their desk watching the lieutenant and Luna talk. “What do you think their talking about?”   
  
“I don’t know but he smiled at her, gosh I swear I do my job and I still get crap. What is she doing that I’m not.”   
  
“No, idea.” Dan answers. Back with Luna she says her goodbyes when she drops the laptop off back to Pierce. “Knock em dead.” He says as she goes to leave. “Oh and Luna.”

“Yeah?” She ask turning around. “No special songs.” He says giving her a slight smirk. “Well if I get a request I can’t stand that up now can I?” She winks before leaving. The following night Ella, Lucifer, Luna and Chloe are at the ranch trying to dig for the murder weapon. Well Lucifer sits on a tracker while the girls dig. “ I don't mean to backseat dig, but aren't you a bit far from the sundial?” Lucifer shouts drinking from his flask. “We got it, thanks.” Chloe says back. “ At least I hope we do.” She mumbles. “Hey, Luna, you’re kind of, sort of friendly with the lieutenant. What’s his deal?”  
  
“Regarding what?” She ask hoping it wasn't her realizing they were a bit close. “Well, no matter what I do, it seems Pierce wants to be a complete jerk to me. I mean I have the best close rate in the department, and it seems like no matter where I turn, Pierce is there questioning my judgement.”

“You talking about the new lieutenant? I like him. Very good judgement.” Lucifer says and Ella goes on about her coffee story with the lieutenant which didn't help the situation of topic. “Just pay attention to his actions not words.” She finishes. “Plus Chloe, you’re a total badass, maybe he’s just pushing you harder than everyone to see your work.” Luna says. “Thanks Luna.” Chloe smiles digging when her shovel suddenly hits something. “You got something?” Ella ask as Chloe digs more out the way finding their murder weapon. At the precinct they arrest the suspect Tyson Chas.

“The blood on Tyson Chase’s pruning saw matches the victim. Carly Glantz puts the bloody saw in his hands after the murder. So Tyson Chase equals homicidal maniac. What am I missing?” Pierce recaps. “Nothing.” Lucifer chuckles then yawns. “Oh sorry. Its exhausting being right all the time, isn’t it. I’m kidding, it’s amazing.”

“Wait a minute. What if Lucifer really is right?” Chloe says.

“Oh, go on.” He beams.

“Then if, per Lucifer, people really don't reform, that would also apply to Carly Glantz. Once bad, always bad, right?”

“Right, finally you get it.” Lucifer nods. “So, then, how the hell did the worst kid in the program, on the verge of expulsion, earn highly-coveted computer privileges to video chat with her boyfriend?” Luna adds. “I don't know. Sexual favors?” Lucifer suggests. “Well, I want to go back and talk to Jerry Blackcrow, ask him some more questions. Something doesn't add up.” Chloe says gathering her things.  
  
“You think Blackcrow’s involved?” Pierced ask. “I don't know, maybe. I want to know why Carly is getting these privileges. Lucifer you coming?” Chloe ask leaving her desk. “Oh, I can’t. Sorry. Duty calls.”

“Oh, what’s duty’s name?” She ask. “Lexy, if you must know, a judge’s soon to be ex-wife. It’s a long story.”

“Great. Are you really not coming?”

“I made a promise detective, and who am I if I’m not a devil of my word? Besides we both know this case is already solved. Take baby sister with you.” He says pushing Luna forward. “Lucifer go. You’ve earned some private time.” Pierce says. “Ah, well, thank you, Lieutenant. See? Great judgement.” He sighs happily and leaves. “I don't care what you say. I’m gonna keep digging on this.” Chloe says to the lieutenant while Luna just stands there. “Think it’s time I ride along with you.” He responds ignoring her comment walking pass her.

“Frankly, lieutenant, just because you and I disagree does not means I need a baby-sitter.”

“You coming Decker?” He ask walking further away?”   
  
“See what I mean?” She ask Luna who just shrugs not having an answer. The three of them head to the ranch and make their way where the residents live. Luna suddenly gets a call from Lucifer. “Hello?”

“Ah, Lunic, I seem to have left my jacket at the ranch I’m going to need you to get it.”

“Ugh, okay.” She hangs up going to the tracker where they were earlier and spots his jacket and grabs it. As she’s walking to catch up she gets a text from Pierce. _**‘We’ll head to dinner after this.’**_

She smiles at the text looking up to see them ahead but suddenly her smiles drops when a gunshot is heard and she sees Pierce go flying back getting shot. She gasp running to him towering over him. Shit, shit, shit, what the hell happened?” She ask as Chloe starts to shoot seeing Blackcrow run away. Luna holds her hand against against Pierce’s wound checking his pulse. 

Chloe pants looking around not seeing Blackcrow anywhere. They hear a car and look up to see Blackcrow driving away. “Come on stay with me, Marcus.” Luna whispers to him as Chloe gets on her phone. “Unit 831officer down! Officer down!”  
  
When the police and ambulance arrive Chloe goes to explain everything to the other officers. “So much for our date.” Pierce groans. “Ssh don't move you’re gonna make it worst.” The paramedics come and get Pierce on the stretcher and take him away. Lucifer comes riding up making his way to the girls. “Are you girls okay?” He ask worried. “Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, thanks to Lieutenant Pierce. He saved my life.” Chloe says. Lucifer looks down to his sister’s hand seeing blood lifting her arm up.   
  
“Don’t worry it isn’t mine.” She assures him.

“Jerry Blackcrow tried to kill you. I don't believe it. Wait what am I saying? Didn't he say he was an ex-con himself? More proof there’s no such thing as transformation.”  
  
“Can we talk about this later, I got to get to the hospital.” Chloe says walking away. Luna stands watching her brother in his thoughts. Lucifer goes up to Dan asking about Blackcrow. Dan tells him they’re doing everything they can to find him and thank god Pierce was there for Chloe. Luna sees something change in Lucifer when it hits him that he wasn't the one there for her. She goes up to Lucifer grabbing him by the sleeve getting his attention. “Go get him, I’m going to the hospital with Chloe.” He nods and goes to his car. At the hospital Chloe gets them a coffee and food from the vending machine. “Thanks.” Luna says as they stand outside Pierce’s room. “Now that he’s settled and I know he’s okay, think I’ma go home. “Yeah, you go ahead.”   
  
“Do you need a ride home?”   
  
“Uh, no, I think I’m gonna stay here.”   
  
“Okay, if you need anything don't be afraid to give me a call.”   
  
“Sure thing, thanks for the coffee, goodnight. Say hi to Trixie for me.” Chloe nods and leaves. Luna stands at the door seeing Pierce in the bed peacefully laying with his head back. She walks in sitting down next to him and runs her fingers through his hair. He leans into her hand opening his eyes slowing adjusting to the light. “Hey there hero, thought I lost you back there.” She says giving him small smile. He groans realizing he's in the hospital. “How you feeling?”   
  
“Feels like shit, but I’ve had worse.”   
  
“Got something for you.”   
  
“What?” He ask curious. She pulls the tray in front of him showing him the food. “We might not have been able to go out for our date, so I decided to bring our date to you.” He chuckles seeing this. “You’re something else.”   
  
“Yeah, you got that right.” She chuckles. “I forgot to give you something the other night.”  
  
“What?” She ask this time being the one curious. He gestures for her to pass his jacket that was hung behind him. She reaches across to grab his jacket but he grabs her face kissing her. She settles leaning into him and kisses him back. He kisses her back before breaking it. “Thanks for keeping me alive.”  
  
“Is every first case like this?” She chuckles. He shakes his head gesturing for her to come close so he can kiss her again. “Let’s get this date started.”


	3. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut

The past four days Luna’s been going back and forth to the hospital and precinct to get work for Pierce. She’s currently in Pierce’s office gathering some files that he requested to bring him. When she’s done she walks out carrying her back pack, laptop and files which she drops. Dan and Ella see and help her out. “Taking more work to the lieutenant?” Dan ask. “Yeah, you’d think being shot you’d wanna rest, but not him, he just keeps on working.”

“Yeah, and he’s keeping you all to himself, thought you were my consultant.” Ella smiles. As they’re talking Charlotte Richards comes passing by. “Hi.” Dan greets her. “Hi.” She says back and just keeps walking not breaking her stride. “Can you believe that, she didn't even look at me, like she’s someone else.” He scuffs. Lucifer joins their side witnessing the same thing. Ella and Dan go their separate ways while the siblings stand there. “I thought you said mom was gone?”  
  
“I thought so too.” 

“She doesn't seem like mom, if she was I’m sure she would've said something, especially to me.”

“Maybe that’s part of her plan, to play us thinking she’s Charlotte Richards.”  
  
“No, I think she’s actually Charlotte.” Luna disagrees. “We’ll see about that. I’ll get to the bottom of this sis.” He says patting her head and walks away. Luna heads upstairs to the elevator meeting Chloe when the doors open. “Hey, headed to the hospital?”

“Yeah, uh Pierce requested more work.”  
  
“How’s he doing by the way?”

“He’s doing good, he’s up walking, little sore, can’t do anything too extreme for a while.”  
  
“That’s good, I guess I’ll see you later.”  
  
“Yeah, good luck on your whole pudding fiasco case, and tell Dan to lay off the pudding may wan’t to put a lock on the fridge.” She suggests. “I’ll look into that.” Chloe chuckles. Luna arrives at the hospital with everything she needs and goes in room not seeing Pierce. She puts her stuff down on the couch and turns around to see him in front of her. “Oh jesus, you scared me.”  
  
“Sorry, I was in the bathroom.” He chuckles walking up to her wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss. She moans a little and he pulls her in closer deepening the kiss. She loves their size difference. He’s tall and musclier and she’s short and petite. When he pulls away she whimpers from the lost of touch. “Fun times over, gotta get to work.”  
  
“You shouldn't even be working, you should be resting.”  
  
“The city needs help, and I gotta be there.”  
  
“You just don't know when to quit, do you?” She smiles giving him the files. She sits criss cross in between his legs as they both sit on the bed working. As Pierce works on his computer, Luna can’t help but get a good look at him. She loses focus looking at his big arms and the way his face is stern when he’s focused on a task. “Like what you see, Knight?” He ask looking up from his laptop. “Yes, actually. I mean how does a guy like you, not tied the knot with someone by now?” He stays quiet for a moment before answering. “There was someone, a long time ago. I get so consumed in work a lot, it’s how I got to where I am now.”  
  
“Mr. Hotshot Lieutenant, everyone thinks you’re a superstar and a jerk.” She chuckles. “But I know what you mean. It’s part of the reason why I left home really, so I can live my own life without worrying about my fathers approval. For once I want to socialize like an actual human being, have friends and go out, have a job I love and one day find someone and settle and have a bunch of rugrats running around. Believe it or not, like my brother, I’ve never had a real relationship before.”  
  
“Well, maybe things will be different, for the both of us.”

“I hope so.” They continue to work all the way until sunset. “All right I’ve had enough for the day.” Pierce says closing his laptop. “So Lieutenant, what now?”  
  
“Marcus.” He corrects. “We’re no longer working.”  
  
“Okay, Marcus, what now?”

“I don't know, I kinda wanna get out of here already.” 

“Yeah, hospitals are not fun.”  
  
“Could go for some food though.”  
  
“I’m on it.” She gets off the bed putting all their work stuff away. “Get some rest, will ya. Sleep, or watch Netflix or something.” She goes to walk out the door but he clears his throat stopping her. “Forgetting something?” He ask. “Keys, phone, wallet…no.” She checks and shakes her head. He gestures his finger for her to go to him and thats when she understood. She gladly goes up to him and kisses him as he leans his head back on the pillow. “Sorry to interrupt.” The nurse says coming in. They break the kiss and Luna shyly backs away. “Okay Marcus we gotta get the wound cleaned.”  
  
“Oh, have fun with that.” Luna smiles and leaves. She heads back to Lux before picking up dinner and finds a disturbed Lucifer. “What happened to you, you look like you seen some stuff.”  
  
“Charlotte, kissed me, more like violated me.”

“Ew, told you it was Charlotte.” He shakes his body remembering the moment. “Lucifer can I ask you something?”  
  
“You can tell me anything, you know that.” He sits down on the couch and pats the empty space next to him. “You have more than one property in the city, and I was wondering, if I can live in one of them.”  
  
“You want one of my houses?” She nods watching his expression change to concern.  
  
“Something you’re not telling me?”  
  
“Uh, no. I just think it’ll be nice to have a place of my own. I don't wanna be a bother being here. And let’s be real we don't want either of us to be here when we have a guest over.” He coils back gasping. “Are you planning to have guest?”  
  
“Yeah, friends.” She partly lies. “Well you’re birthday’s coming up soon, why not it be an early birthday gift.”

“Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squeals hugging him. “I know just the one.” After showing her the property on paper he gives her the key to her new home in the hills. Lucifer takes her to the property and shows her around. “This place is amazing! Thank you again, Luci!” She explores the house admiring the master bedroom that has an amazing view of the city. “I got one more surprise.” He takes her to the garage to see a black Porsche and a motorcycle.  
  
“Oh my dad! These are beautiful!” She gasp and checks them out. “Alright, you seem to be settled, so I’m gonna get outta here. Happy early birthday, love.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves. “Alright, let’s take this baby for a spin.” She gets in her new car and takes off to the hospital. When she gets there she goes to the front desk and convinces the male nurse to release Marcus early. “Tell me what do you desire?” She ask leaning forward to him. “I just want to get outta here, meet some girls, I’m not really what you call hot. A date would be nice.”  
  
“You help me and I help you.” She smiles. After a couple of minutes Luna goes in the room with a smile on her face. “There you are, I was wondering what was taking so long. Where’s the food?”  
  
“Guess, who just struck a deal with a insecure male nurse to get you out of here!”  
  
“I get to leave?”

“Uh huh, all thanks to _moi_.” 

“You’re the best.”  
  
“Now, get dressed I have something I want to show you.”  
  
“Is it food? Cause you were suppose to bring food.”  
  
“There is food involved yes.” Marcus gets outs bed and gets dressed and signs the discharge papers. She helps him walk out the hospital and to the front of the hospital. “This your car?”  
  
“Mhm, early birthday present from Lucifer, but that’s not the only thing, now get in.”  
  
“When’s your birthday?” 

“Halloween, same as Lucifer’s.”  
  
“Wow, how ironic, the devil’s birthday.” She drives them up the hills and to the house. “Is this your house?” 

“Uh huh, another early present.” He just sits there staring at the house. “It’s pretty cool house.”  
  
“Wait till you see the inside.” She helps him out the car and in the house. “Now, you relax on the couch and settle while I go get some stuff to make you more comfortable.” The door bell rings and she jumps up in excitement. “That would be dinner.” She runs to the door and pays the deliver guy and comes carrying all the food. “Need help?” Marcus ask. “No, you sit!” She shouts carrying the food to the living room. “Food, finally.” He sighs reaching out for the bag. She grabs him a pillow and blanket and makes sure he’s comfortable. They eat while watching whatever is on tv. When they’re finished she notices that he keeps squirming around tensed.  
  
“I know what you need right now.” She says. “And what would that be?”  
  
“I’ll be back.” She gets up going to her bathroom upstairs and goes to her tub that lays out in the middle and turns it on waiting for the water to get hot and fills the tub adding soup for bubbles. She plays some soft music and dims the lights a bit. She goes downstairs and grabs his hand. “Follow me.” She smiles and takes him upstairs. “A bubble bath?” He questions holding onto his beer. “It’ll sooth your muscles, don't knock till you try it.” She grabs his beer putting it on the edge of the square tub. He smirks before shaking his head in denial and takes his shirt off. When he’s shirtless she takes a moment to admire him.  
  
When he grabs his jeans he stops for a moment realizing he has to bend down to take them off which he really can’t do. “Need a little help?” She ask. He nods in response not breaking eye contact when she comes up to him and slips his belt off before undoing the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. She giggles when she hears his pants hit the ground along with his boxers. He doesn't give a care in the world that he’s complete exposed to her. He steps in the tub and slowly sits down sighing from the heat. He leans back and grabs his beer back taking a long sip while she sits at the edge of the tub. “Well, are you gonna join me?”  
  
“This is for you, not me.” She chuckles. “Yeah, about that.” He grabs her arm and pulls her in the tub fully clothed. “Oh my gosh!” She gaps at him. “Oops.” He shrugs. “Well, now I don't have a choice now do I?”  
  
“You weren't gonna have one either way.” He smirks. She shakes her head before stripping out of her clothes, throwing them on the balcony floor outside. When she’s freely naked he grabs her arms pulling her close so she can straddle him. She comes as close as she can without rubbing against his wound. She makes the first move kissing him. They start of slow until she comes to a stop. “Shit, I don't have a drink.” She pouts. “That’s not important right now.” He says attacking her neck. “And this is?” She chuckles. “You’re my temporary care taker, and I need to be taken care off.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” She nods smiles pulling him back so she can kiss him again. As he slides his tongue pass her lips asking permission she accepts and slips her hand down down his member and slow begins to pump him. He breaks the kiss and sighs in relief and leans back facing his head towards the ceiling. He pants a little as she picks up the pace. She watches as his big chest heaves up and down, turning her on listening to him. When he feels himself getting towards the edge he stops her. “Not yet, you deserve an award for all the hard work you’ve been putting in.” She gasp smiling at him. “A cookie?” He shakes his head chuckling. “Something better.” He lifts her up feeling his way around in the water so he can line himself up with her. She drapes her arms over his shoulders playing with his necklace and hair as he slowly brings her down entering her. Luna’s has had her way around a guy before while home in heaven and in hell but nothing like this, with a human.  
  
Definitely no one compared to Marcus’s size. He was the perfect length and had the right amount of girth to stretch her walls just right. He holds her hips as he lets her body relax and adjust to his size.They now were both looking up at the ceiling as she raises and slowly sinks down again. They continue with a slow pace until Marcus has enough with the slow and picks up the pace. He sits up so they’re chest to chest and goes for her neck. She moans louder when he thrusts harder, happy that her neighbors are far away to even hear a peep. As he’s giving her love bites she buries her fingers in his wet hair and opens her eyes seeing them in the mirror behind him and gasp in shock seeing her grey eyes now a crimson red and her silver angel wings out.

“What?” Marcus ask about to lift his head she arches her back putting her wings away her eyes go back to normal just in time when he looks at her. “Nothing, it was just a bug.” She lies looking at the mirror again seeing outside behind her is a full moon. Full moons is when Luna is at most power everything beige heighten for her. After ten minutes they’re done and she lays back against Marcus’s chest. “I told you a bath will help.” She chuckles taking a sip of his beer. “Thank you, for helping, especially these last few days.”

“Anytime.” She sits there playing with his bracelets while he runs his hands along her arms. “So, how about we get outta here before we turn into prunes.” She suggests and sits up to drain the water and getting up. She helps him up and takes him to the bedroom. She puts on a silk robe she found in the closet and goes downstairs and turns everything off. She goes back to the bedroom to see him standing there looking up at the moon. “Beautiful isn’t?” He ask as she comes and wraps her arms around him from behind. “Sure is,” she smiles and he turns them to the side so they face the moonlight. He slides his hands down to her lower back and pulls her in close and gives her a slow kiss. “Come on let’s hit the bed.” He whispers and they break apart taking each side of the bed.

The next morning, Luna is the first to wake up to the morning light coming through the curtains. She yawns sitting up, rubbing her eyes to wake up and waits for her vision to get back to her. Sighing she looks to her left seeing Marcus peacefully sleeping on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow. She smiles getting off the bed carefully not to wake him up. She goes to the kitchen opening the fridge realizing there’s no food for breakfast. She looks around the kitchen wondering what to do. Her lightbulb goes off and puts on slippers and fly’s herself to the store. Not caring she’s in her robe and slippers she gets some food. It takes her about twenty minutes and walks out the store and finds a place out of the public eye to fly back home. She pops in the front of the house and goes in the kitchen and puts the food down. She quietly pops upstairs outside her bedroom door to see Marcus still sleeping in the same position. She goes downstairs and makes a healthy breakfast of fruit, egg white scramble, and avocado toast and bacon. She puts everything on a tray and pours some coffee in a mug.  
  
She grabs the tray ready to take it upstairs but turns around to see Marcus coming down the stairs dragging himself to the other side of the counter rubbing his eyes yawning. “Aw you’re awake, I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I mean, I can go back.” He jokes, she smiles looking at his tired state. His hair all over the place, just in his boxers. He drags himself to the other side of the counter and wraps his arms around her. “Good morning.” He mumbles. “Morning.” She chuckles as he lays his chin on her head. He pulls her in for a quick peck and walks to the tray. “What do we have here?” He grabs the fork and bites in his food. “This is really good.”  
  
“Well thank you, how’d you sleep?”  
  
“Like a baby, much better than a hospital bed.” 

“Good to hear, now c’mon let’s go outside and eat.” She grabs her tray and they head outside to the back to eat. After breakfast, they go for a morning swim. She’s in the middle of the pool sitting at the edge watching him do laps. He comes back towards her, he stops in the middle of the pool and rises out the water flipping his hair, the water glistening off his body with the glowing sun. She watches as she leans back on her hands looking at her view. “What?” He ask swimming towards her. “You’re just so photogenic right now.” She smiles. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah.” He comes up to her and slides between her thighs. “It’s great I don't have any neighbors near by to see us skinny dipping.” She chuckles. “Feels good to be free.” He agrees. “Mhm.” She combs her fingers through his wet hair and he raises out the water holding his weight by his hands and kisses her. She kisses back and he then slowly goes back down but grabs her arm and pulls her in the pool. She laughs coming up the surface. “Oh, I see how it is.” She wraps her legs around his waist as he pins her against the wall. He examines her neck smirking when he sees a hickey forming. “I’m gonna have to get that covered for work.”  
  
“Why not show it off.” 

“Oh, you would just love that wouldn't you?” She giggles. “Mhm.” He leans in kissing her once again holding onto her keeping her up. She feels his member rubbing against her. They share a look getting the same idea. She rises herself up lining up with him and lets her go so she can sink down. She leans her head back moaning softly and Marcus starts off with an easy pace. When he picks up the pace they’re a little distance off the wall for some room.  
  
Luna has a hold of his biceps leaning back in the water letting the pleasure Marcus is giving her flow when suddenly… “Hey angel, where you at?!” Luna shoots up fast bumping heads with Marcus, hissing “Ouch, shit.” She swims to the edge of the pool Marcus following staying behind her. Maze comes around the corner and comes to a stop when she sees them. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No.” Luna shakes her head. “Luna, you may be hiding in the pool but I can tell you’re naked. You were having pool sex weren't you?” Maze smirks nodding. “Maze this is, Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, Marcus this is my best friend Maze.” They give each other a wave.  
  
“You may wanna get dressed fast because Lucifer’s here too.”  
  
“WHAT?! Why didn't you warn me of that first!” She hops out the quickly not caring about Maze seeing her naked, wasn't the first, and throws on her robe and throws Marcus his boxers. She makes Maze turn around so Marcus can put on his boxers. Lucifer comes out just in time seeing them. “What’s going on here?” He ask suspicious. “Nothing, I was just showing the Lieutenant some swimming exercises to stretch his muscles.” She lies. “Really? Cause it looks like you and the Lieutenant were doing something else.”  
  
“We weren’t.” She shakes her head. “Luna, I wasn't born yesterday. I can’t believe you, sleeping with the lieutenant. No wonder, you’ve been avoiding you duties at the club. I don't approve of this.”  
  
“Lucifer, you’re the one that said you liked him and he has good judgment?”

“That was before this! I mean you shouldn't even know about sex.”

“Lucifer I’m an adult I can sleep where I want, when I want, and with who I want.” 

“My job is to keep you alive until I die!” He argues. “I’m a grown ass woman Lucifer, I’m not the same innocent little angel you use to watch over anymore!” They continue to argue for a bit and come to a stop. “We’re not done with this conversation.” He says and storms off. “I’ll talk to him.” Maze says and goes after him. Luna scuffs and storms off to the bedroom and gets dressed. “Think it’s time we head back to work, get our minds off whatever just happened.” Marcus suggests. “I guess so.” When they get to the precinct Lucifer happens to be hovering over Chloe’s desk. When he sees his sister he rolls his eyes turning away. “What’s that face for?” Chloe ask.  
  
“Apparently, baby sis and the lieutenant have grown quite close these past few days.”  
  
“And, what she’s not a baby Lucifer, she can do what she pleases.” Lucifer throws her a look from her words. “What? It’s true.” Lucifer storms off and Chloe stands there confused. When Luna sees Lucifer not around see goes up to Chloe’s desk to give her a case file. “Hey, Luna.”  
  
“Hey Chloe.” She sighs sitting at the corner of her desk. “What’s going on between you and Lucifer?” She ask. Luna explains their argument and gives her the case file for a jewelry store theft. They all go to the crime scene at the jewelry store and do their investigation. When Ella and Luna are done with their work, they gush over the jewelry. “Oh my gosh look at that ring, that would be perfect for you!” Ella points out showing Luna who gasp looking at a gold ring that has two crescent moons on the sides with a moonstone in the middle. “Holy moly, the price.”  
  
“$2,500, gosh I don't even pay that much for rent, I mean Lucifer can easily get that for you.” 

“Lucifer and I aren't really on good terms right now.”  
  
“You done gawking ladies?” Marcus ask coming up to them seeing what they’re looking at. Lucifer comes in the store sees Luna and passes her without saying anything and goes to Chloe and starts ranting. “Hey Ella, mind we get outta here and get started back at the precinct?” Luna ask. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

After working for about two hours Luna gets hungry and decides to go get lunch. She goes to Chloe’s desk to update her on what her and Ella have. “Luna, good I was just about to call for you.” Lucifer than comes around the corner sighing when he sees his sister. “Don’t you have work to do?” He ask. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m working unlike you, I have a reason to be here.”  
  
“Actually, I called both of you.” She confesses and they turn to frown at her. Maze suddenly comes from behind and handcuffs the siblings together. They look down and go to turn around the opposite way but yank their arms. “Ouch.” Luna hisses. “What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer demands. “Linda gave me a call and gave me instructions for both of you to talk your issues with each other out.”  
  
“I don’t like it.” They say together frowning. “You stay handcuffed for 24 hours.”  
  
“WHAT!” They shout. “It’s 1pm now, so tomorrow at 1 they’ll be taken off. “This is not happening.” Luna groans. “I don't like it as much as you do.”

“Fine, since I’m stuck with you, we need to go get food cause I’m hungry.”

“Ah, ah, ah, before you two leave, there’s rules you need to follow.” They raise their eyebrows waiting. “No breaking the cuffs. I’m looking at you Luna.” She warns with a pointed finger. No beating each other up, no punching, kicking, bitting.”

“Bitting?” Chloe questions. “She bites.” Lucifer fake smiles at his sister. She gives him a demonic growl making Chloe coil back. “Okay, you two go have a fun time and talk things out.” Chloe says and walks away. “Another thing.” Maze says and pulls them aside out of ear shot from people. “No flying and dangling each other in the air and no power use.”

“Fine,” they grunt and leave to go get food. “ I’m driving obviously since I’m on the left side.” Lucifer says as they approach her car. “How we gonna get in?” He questions. “Like this.” She opens the door and starts climbing in and crawls her way to the passenger seat yanking Lucifer to the drivers seat. When they get to the restaurant to pick up food they get looks. “That’s a lot of food.” Lucifer comments when they bring the food over. “I got something for Lieutenant.” She answers avoiding to look at him. “Oh you mean you’re human sex toy.” He responds making her turn to him and slapping his arm. “You’re not suppose to hurt me.”

“We’ll stop embarrassing me.”

“It’s my job.”

“You don’t have a real job, I took over, remember?”

“I have a better job now, at least I’m not sleeping with the boss.”

“That’s enough Lucifer!” She growls her eye flashing red. Lucifer coils back frowning. “Your eyes?” He questions.

“What about them?” She ask grabbing the bag of food off the counter and walks outside back to the car. “They’re red like mine? Not your usually glowing blue?”

“Yeah well, those are the few perks of being the ruler of the underworld.”

“Wait? Did you take my devil face?!” He scolds. “No, I didn’t take your stupid devil face. I didn’t even get one for being the new ruler. Now come on let’s get back to the precinct I’m hungry.” When they make it they head to the lieutenants office to drop off his food. She cracks open the door and gives a warning knock. “Lieutenant?” She calls out. “You mean Marcus?” Lucifer teases. “Shut up.” She hisses with gritted teeth looking back glaring at him.

“Come in.” He answers. She drags Lucifer in the office with the food. Marcus looks up from his files dropping his pen. “What in the world?” He questions raising an eyebrow. “Our dear friend and Dr. Martin thought is was a good idea that Lucifer and I be chained together for 24 hours to discuss our issues.” She explains and puts his food down. “Thank you, so I’m guessing our dinner plans are a bust?”

“It’s only been an hour and we’ve been peachy.” Lucifer answers grabbing onto his sisters cheek pulling it like you would do to a baby as they fake smile at each other. “I will kill you.” She smiles. “I’ll take the lead on that case.” Marcus teases grinning. “Great then you two can go off and get married and hav—” Luna goes to hit Lucifer but he stops her before she can. “You’re really bad at following the rules.”

“Only because it’s stopping me from hurting you.” She snarls. Marcus sits there for a moment listening to their bickering. “Alright well you two have fun with whatever this is, don’t kill each other, I have work to do.” As they’re walking out the door Luna pulls Lucifer back to say one last thing. “Oh by the way, I obviously won’t be back home tonight cause I have to be at the club later since I’m stuck with the devil.”

“Looks who talking?” Lucifer throws back. She rolls her eyes at him and they go sit in front of Chloe’s desk to eat. They have difficulty eating being opposite handed. Lucifer being right handed and eating with his right and Luna being left handed eating with her left and keep bumping elbows. Chloe smirks wanting to laugh at their annoyance. “Alright I need to get back to work.” Luna says and gets up going back to Ella’s office. “Whoa, what’s going here?” She laughs. “Sibling bonding time.” Lucifer smiles. The next two hours Luna drags Lucifer around the office working and eventually the boring part comes when they have to wait for results. “Oh my gosh this is so boring.” Lucifer whines as Luna is busy texting Marcus.

“We both know we can easily get out of these in less than a second but I don’t wanna deal with Linda and Maze about why we took them off.” They sigh in boredom not knowing what to do. “Did you guys discuss your issues yet?” Ella ask. “There’s no discussion, Lucifer is just being overprotective. I don’t wanna talk about it cause then the arguing won’t stop.”

“We both agree on something.” When their day work is over it’s time to head to Lux. They managed to get dressed and head down the elevator. They get looks and climb on top of the piano to talk to the crowd. “Hello, everyone! You’re all probably wondering what in the world am I doing chained to my baby sister, well we’re having a bit of a sibling issue so our therapist thought it was a great idea to do some bonding.” The crowd burst in laughter. “Cheers to siblings.” Lucifer says grabbing his glass making Luna lift her arm up. People cheer and the music goes on. “We might as well get wasted to forget today.” Lucifer suggest. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” She grabs a shot glass taking it down.

When they have enough they head upstairs ready for bed. “My feet are killing me.” She whines falling on the bed pulling Lucifer down with her. “It was an offly long day today.” He sighs. In the middle of the night around the siblings are sleeping still handcuffed of course. Luna sleeps peacefully now that Lucifer wasn’t pulling his hand and covers away. When she feels movement on her left arm thinking it’s Lucifer she opens her eyes to suddenly see a masked man. He had cut the handcuff chain in half letting her lose, covering her mouth and nose not letting her get any air, when she goes unconscious and limb the masked man drags her away from the bedroom and down the elevator and out to the streets putting her in a van while Lucifer is sound asleep still.


	4. Lunar Rescue

  
When Luna wakes up she sees she’s in a square glass case like a tank. She gets up fast looking up not seeing a way out. She looks around but it’s pretty dark to see where she is with a spotlight on her. She squints finally seeing a male figure in the distance about ten feet from her but she can’t see their face. “Who the hell are you?!” She shouts knowing it'll be hard to hear her. “Oh I think, you know.” He answers. She stands there for a moment when it hits her. “The Sinnerman.” She replies. “Bingo.”  
  
Back at the penthouse Lucifer wakes up the next morning yawning stretching his arms freely. When he rubs his eyes easily that’s when he feels that missing weight of Luna’s arm. He looks to see the his right hand still cuffed but the other half missing along with Luna. “What in the world?” He gets up and sees her bag is still there with all her clothes. “Luna!” He calls out. “Luna! Where are you? You forgot to cut me loose too!” He shouts. He looks around everywhere even in Lux but she’s no where to be found. “Great.” He sighs and gets dressed ripping the handcuff off.  
  
He goes to the precinct and finds Chloe. “Hey? It’s not 1 yet why are you out the handcuffs?” 

“Because Luna went M.I.A. and left these.” He holds up his broken half of the cuff. “She wasn't in the penthouse, or the club or at her house. I checked all my properties and she’s not there.” Pierce comes around the corner talking to another officer. “Ah lieutenant, do you mind telling me where me dear baby sister is hiding?”  
  
“I actually was gonna ask you that, I’ve been calling her but she’s not answering.”  
  
“Maybe she wants some time alone.” Chloe says. “No, I know my sister she would've told me to buzz off since I was blowing up her phone.”

“And everything is fine with us, so she would've answered my calls and text. We can try searching again.” Pierce suggest. “Alright, let’s split up and see if we find her.” Chloe says grabbing her keys. After searching all day they have no luck. They all are in one of the conference rooms when suddenly Pierce’s laptop starts ringing for a FaceTime call. “It’s Luna.” He says and answers it and see she's in the tank but she doesn't know she’s on FaceTime. “Oh my gosh.” Chloe says. “Where is that?” Lucifer ask.  
  
“HELLO!” Luna shouts banging on the glass. “SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!” She screams. Luna looks down when water suddenly starts slowly coming. “SOMEBODY! HELP!”

“Water’s going in there, if we don't make it to her in time, she's gonna drown.” Marcus says and starts directing people to find her. “I want all security cameras checked on the locations and streets starting from Lux and track her phone for any activity, let’s move it people!” They all turn their attention back to the laptop.  
  
“MARCUS! CHLOE! LUCIFER! SOMEBODY PLEASE! She screams losing hope. Luna squints seeing the figure again. “Why don't you step into the light.” She ask. “Who’s she talking too?” Chloe ask. 

“Who else would it be? The Sinnerman.” Lucifer grunts. They continue to watch but can’t hear the Sinnerman talking, only Luna. “Why? So you can trick me into asking me what I desire. I know you possess all of your siblings powers to an extent, so nice try.”  
  
“So what, I’m a pawn to get to Lucifer, because believe me when I get out of here I will kill you myself.”

“Not if I get to him first sis.” Lucifer hisses. “We’ll see about that.” He says and leaves. “I will make it out of here!” She shouts. More water starts coming in now knee deep. “Lieutenant, we have a location on Knight.”

“Alright come on let’s head out.” They all get their things and rush to their cars. “So they located her at the magic factory? That place has been closed for years.” Chloe says looking at her phone at the information. As they’re driving Chloe notices something strange. “Whoa, look at the moon, it’s like fading.” She says squinting trying to get a good look. Lucifer looks up and Chloe sees his worried expression. “What?” She ask. “It’s Luna, she’s dying.” He answers as he watches the moon fade little by little. “No we’re gonna get her, don't worry.” Chloe assures him. When they reach the factory they all rush in but it looked like it’s too late. The tank is full with water and Luna is floating in the middle unresponsive. Lucifer knocks on the glass but she doesn’t move. Chloe throws a chair but it doesn't crack.  
  
Pierce comes running in and holds up his gun. “Back up!” He shouts and shoots the glass twice. The glass breaks and Luna comes falling down. They all run up to her and check her pulse. “There’s no pulse.” Chloe says.

“Luna.” Lucifer shakes her a bit but she doesn't budge. “Give me some space.” Pierce says and starts doing compressions performing CPR. He tries and tries but nothing. “Luna!” Lucifer shouts starting lose hope about to breakdown. “Suspect spotted east of the building!” They hear an officer shout and Lucifer gets up quick and runs to catch him. “Lucifer wait!” Chloe shouts but Lucifer is long gone. Pierce tries one more time and Luna comes to it, coughing out water. “Oh thank god.” Chloe sighs. Luna opens her eyes slowly seeing Pierce first. “Marcus.” She whimpers starting to cry. “Hey, you’re okay. I got you.” He sits her up cradling her. “Luna, you’re bleeding.” Chloe points out. Luna frowns knowing that’s impossible and looks down at her ankle to see in fact she is. “The bullet must have grazed you, I’m sorry.” Pierce frowns apologizing but Luna just shakes her head. “I don't care, I’m alive because of you.” She grabs his face kissing him.  
  
He helps her up and carries her out to the ambulance so they can clean up her ankle. Lucifer then comes running to her but Pierce stops him. “She’s alive.” He sighs in relief. “Yeah, and we wouldn't be here if it wasn’t for you. You know damn well that the Sinnerman has eyes everywhere and you put her in a vulnerable spot. Once he saw there was an issue he used that to his advantage.” 

“I’m making her vulnerable?! You’re the one that’s doing god knows what with her.”

“What my girlfriend and I do, is none of your business. Luna’s not a child anymore, Lucifer. She didn't come here to be watched under a microscope 24/7.”

“Girlfriend? You don’t know my sister like I do.”

“You’re right I don’t, but I know this isn’t what she left home for. So if I were you I’d walk away.” Before Lucifer can even blowup Chloe calls him over seeing the heat between them. When Marcus turns around he sees Luna with a curious expression. “What?” He ask as he approaches her. “You called me your girlfriend?” She smiles. “It was a in the heat of the moment thing but yeah, I know we haven’t known each other for long but—”

“I’d love too.” She interrupts. “Really?”

“I mean, you did save my life, I think you deserve the title.” She smiles. “Good to know, and sorry again about your ankle.”

“Yeah, do you think you can take me home now.”

“You sure?” She nods assuring him and he helps her off the ambulance and to his motorcycle. Luna rests her head between Marcus’s shoulder blades and ends up falling asleep. When they arrive at the house he feels the dead weight on his back and carries her inside. He makes sure her foot lays on a pillow so it’s not messed with and goes downstairs. A few hours later Luna wakes up confused not remembering climbing in bed herself. She carefully gets up seeing she’s alone but Marcus’s stuff is there. She carefully tip toes downstairs to see he’s fallen asleep on the couch the tv still on playing some random episode of cops. She goes around the corner where she can’t be seen and flies to Lucifer’s place. Not surprised seeing he’s still awake.

He stands in the balcony scotch in hand looking out to the city. Luna thinks about how her life could’ve easily ended. She suddenly starts to tear and tries to hold back her tears but all fails when she calls out her brothers name. “Luci.” She cries. Lucifer whips around quick putting his drink down and rushes to his sister embracing her tight. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” He says getting teary eyed himself but wouldn’t dare let her see him that way. He was the big brother, he needed to be the strong one. “Tell me what happened?”

She explains what happened but it wasn’t of any use to getting closer to finding out the truth.  
“Lucifer, there’s something you should know.”

“What is it?” He ask as they sit outside. She puts her left leg on the fire pit and lifts up her grey sweatpants and shows Lucifer the blood stained bandaid. “You bled?” He ask shocked. “I don’t know how or why. We know Marcus wasn’t blessed to be part of my path.”

“Maybe it’s the opposite.” Lucifer guesses. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe you were put in his path.”

“Why would father do that?”

“Who knows, maybe wasn’t dad, maybe it’s fate.”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs and sighs before speaking again “But I do know this, I am not that innocent little girl that use to sit on your lap looking at you with the biggest heart eyes when you sat on your throne in the underworld. I’m an adult now Luci, I understand you being upset about me going behind your back because I usually tell you everything. But when it came to what was happening between me and Marcus felt special, and I wanted to hang onto that before I tell you. You’re my big brother and I know you will always be there to protect me and I would be there too to kick whoever’s ass is after you but more for Amenadiel, because he is too innocent for this world.” She laughs and Lucifer joins in. “Leaving home, and having friends and a man in my life is something I didn’t expect.”

“I’m a man in your life.” He protests. “You are, but you’re more than that. You practically raised me, more of a father than a brother really. And I’m proud of that, and you for everything you’ve accomplished on earth.”

“And I’m proud of you. I’m sorry I got all big brother protective, I just don’t want to see my little sister hurt again.”

“I forgive you.” She gets up and hugs him. “Now, go on home to the boyfriend.” She chuckles finishing her drink and flies back home. She walks to the couch and sits on the edge and admires Marcus. She gently combs fingers through his hair letting her nails rake through softly waking him up. “Hey sleepyhead, you left me all alone, come to bed.” Still half asleep he nods and she helps him get up. He tucks her in bed first before climbing in himself. “Are you in any pain?”

“No not really. I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m sorry again for shooting you.”

“Hey, enough apologizing. I rather you accidentally shoot me saving me then you not being there for me at all.” He pulls her in close and he falls asleep fast. Luna stays up for a few thinking of what Lucifer said. Maybe she was put on his path. But what is so special about Marcus that she would be put on his path in life? She eventually falls asleep giving up on the thinking. The next morning Luna wakes up alone in bed. She looks around the house seeing no sign of Marcus anywhere. She walks back to the room and sees a text notification from Marcus. _“Rest up. Stay home. Lock all doors and windows. Don't come to work .”_ She reads frowning. Ignoring his orders she gets dressed and makes her way to the precinct. She thanks a few people who give her their greetings and comments on how they were glad she’s okay.

She goes to Ella’s office seeing her focused on the computer. “Morning.” Luna greets putting two coffees and a bag of pastries down. “Oh, my gosh, it’s good to see you!” She beams hopping out her chair. “Pierce told me you we’re staying home today?”

“I woke up to him gone and a text saying to stay in and rest, but I don’t need any resting. I just got grazed on the ankle I’m fine, I think last night freaked him out a bit.”

“It scared us all. You should’ve seen his face when that FaceTime call came in. He made sure everyone stopped what they were doing to find you. Lucifer especially wanted to go off.”

“Yeah, I’m just happy things didn’t go south. But enough about last night, I want to get my mind off that and more into work so give me anything to do please.”  
“Yeah okay sure but first, hug.” Ella embraces her squeezing her tight which Luna happily gives a squeeze back. About an hour into work Pierce happens to be walking by and spots Luna in the office working. Frowning he comes in the office without Luna noticing because her heads down writing some notes and listening to music. “Hey,” he angrily snaps his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. She looks up taking her headphones off. “Thought I told you to stay home and rest.” He barks. Ella’s eyes open wide and makes her way out the office. “Marcus I’m fine, I don’t wanna stay home.”

“You we’re kidnapped yesterday.”

“And then you found me.”

“When someone goes through something tragic like this they usually take a day off.”

“I’m not gonna stay home wallowing about the fact that a man that’s after my brother kidnapped me to use me as bait. You were there for me last night when I needed you. Believe me when I say this. I’m okay. I just want to get back to work.”

“Fine, but you are not leaving the precinct. I’m going to have eyes on you.” He says and pushes the door open and leaves. “What was that about?” Ella says coming in. “I have no idea, think this whole Sinnerman thing is getting to him.”

“Was this your first fight?”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna let it get to me, just wanna focus on work.”

“Good, can you run these for me.” Ella asked handing her some vials.”

“I’ll be glad too.” She gets back to work and continues to listen to music. When lunch time hits Luna is pretty much done with her work. She gets up and makes her way upstairs to the break room. “Where you think you’re going?” Marcus ask stopping her. “To get coffee.” She answers glaring, pulling her arm away from him. She makes her way to the break room and leans against the counter making her coffee. Chloe comes in and greets her. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“I’m good, just a little off. Pierce is watching me like a hawk making sure I don’t leave the precinct, he wanted me to stay home. He came in the room and basically scold me in front of Ella.”

“We’ll, you two are getting serious and Pierce isn’t the one to be very open to anyone, he’s dealt with the Sinnerman in the past and just wants you to be safe.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Lucifer told me you guys talked things through.”

“We did, we came into an understanding.”

“Great, cause I was sick and tired of his ramblings.” This makes Luna laugh. “Yeah, I apologize for him.” Luna chuckles. “So what now? You stay for Pierce’s shift and go home.” Chloe ask. “That’s what he’s expecting me to do, but I finished work already I don’t wanna be stuck here.”

“Well, why not you ask around if anyone needs help.” Chloe suggests. “I guess I can help around.” She shrugs. “Or you can help your boyfriend.” She adds.

“Oh no, I don’t feel like talking to him right now.” Luna shakes her head. “Okay then.” Chloe says and leaves the room with her lunch. Luna walks out the break room and back downstairs and sees Daniel sitting at his desk. “Hey dan need help with anything?”

“Uh yeah, but don’t you have work to do?”

“I already finished and Pierce won’t let me leave so I’m stuck here. I can’t just sit around and doing nothing.”

“Alright, well I have to integrate someone and I’ll get back to you.”

“Let me do it.”

“You want to integrate the suspect?”

“Yeah, why not?” She shrugs.

“Have you’ve ever integrated someone before.”

“Sort of, yeah. Just give me a shot, what are we looking at here?” He hands her the case file and she over looks it. “Okay I got this.” She nods. Dan goes and gets the suspect from the holding cell and brings him in the integration room. Dan stays in the room watching behind the glass. Luna paces the room asking him some questions. “Where were you Friday, September 23, at 8pm?” She ask the male suspect who is accused of killing his ex girlfriends new boyfriend. “I was at a bar.”

“What bar?” She ask. He went on answering the questions but he wasn’t budging so she needed another way. Out of the corner of her eye a small spider starts crawling on the table. She grabs the case file and smacks the spider dead. That’s when her idea comes to her. “Gosh I hate spiders, can’t stand them, terrified of them actually. What are you scared of Jeff?"

“It’s John.”

“Yeah whatever, what scares you?”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“Just answer the question.” She snaps. “Uh, clowns. They always freaked me out, every since I was a kid.”

“Yeah, not a big fan of them either.” Dan watches from the other side of the mirror as Luna suddenly grabs the suspect from his jacket and he’s suddenly screaming his confession, proving himself guilty. What Dan doesn’t know is that Luna has the ability to display people’s fears. Dan sees a regular girl holding a guy by his jacket, but what John sees is a horrifying killer clown with sharp pointy teeth with devil eyes and a scary face demanding to know the truth. Luna walks out the room handing Dan the case file. “Case closed.” She smiles. “What in the world did you say to him?” Dan ask. “Nothing much.” She shrugs shaking her head. Ten minutes Luna is leaning against Dans desk when the suspect is being taken away. 

When he spots Luna he goes nuts. “Get that bitch away from she’s crazy!” He screams. “She’s some kind of witch, she can shape shift!” He screams. Everyone in the precinct looks at him like he’s crazy as he’s taken away. “What was that about?” Marcus ask coming up to her. “Just helping Dan here out with some work that’s all.” She answers and walks away. She sees Lucifer in the conference room and joins him in there. “I see you used your fear tactic, to shake things up. You little devil.” He smiles. “Yeah, who knew it’ll come in handle.” She laughs. “Great job, proud of you.” He says and walks away but not before she can take the donut out his hands. She occupies herself with other work avoiding Marcus until she can’t anymore.

She sighs before she walks into his office. “I’m hungry, I want to go get food.” She complains with her arms crossed.  
  
“No, I’ll get it.” He says and gets up going in front of her uncrossing her arms. “You really gonna be mad at me all day?” He ask sternly. She doesn’t answer the question and he rolls his eyes and leaves. She goes to the conference room and looks out to the city and the ledge that’s right outside the conference room. She could easily fly over there but this place is covered in glass and everyone can see her. She sneaks her way through the precinct and outside to climbs up where the she was earlier outside the precinct. She steps on the ledge and walks towards the conference room and sits down. She exhales and looks out to the city enjoying the city sounds as she swings her feet. About fifteen minutes later Pierce comes back with a bag of food and looks around for Luna. He looks everywhere where she usually is. “Where’s Luna?” He ask Ella barging into the office. “Uh, I don't know. Haven't see her in like an hour.”

He marches out the room looking around. “Where’s Luna?!” He shouts. Everyone simultaneously points to the conference room. He frowns and sees Luna still sitting out the precinct on the ledge. He marches over there putting the food down on the table and goes up to the glass. Luna hears violent knocking coming from behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Marcus who angrily shakes his head throwing his arms in air. “Get inside now!” He orders loudly so she can hear him. She rolls her eyes and looks away. “LUNA!” He shouts. She stands up and turns around facing him crossing her arms and he mocks the same. “Are they really gonna stand there staring at each other angrily?” Dan ask going up to Chloe’s desk as some others watch. “I told you to not leave the precinct!” He says. “I technically didn't leave.” 

“Come back inside.”  
  
“Why don't you come out here?”

“Are you crazy?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Luna, if you don't come inside I swear I will—”  
  
“You’ll what?” She challenges him. He exhales rubbing his face not knowing what to do. Luna suddenly takes a step back. “What the hell are you doing? Luna come back.”

“Come outside with me then.”  
  
“No.”

“Okay.” She says and takes another step back. “Luna!” He warns. “In two minutes I will step off the ledge if you don't come out here.”

“Seriously?” He ask. She gets her phone and opens up the timer and shows him. When he sees her press the start button he takes off grabbing the food and makes it out the building in time and rushes to her dropping the food. She leans back ready to fall but Marcus grabs her by her jacket pulling her to his chest away from the ledge and against the glass. “My hero.” She smiles. “You’re gonna be the death of me. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Proving a point.” She says and slides down the glass. “What point?” He ask joining her on the floor. “That you’ll always be there for me, no matter the circumstances. Like I said, I don't wanna wallow about what happened. Marcus, I appreciate that you wanna keep me safe. I’ve never had someone I care about intimately care about me before. I’ve never had a boyfriend till you, maybe you came in my path for a reason. But I can tell you this, I will be okay and keeping me locked up like my father did is not the way to do it. Trust me there’s a lot about me you don't know.” Little did she know Marcus knew her all too well. “I’m sorry, I don't wanna be overprotective like your brother or father. I know you’re tough and can take care of yourself.”

“Thank you.” She says and looks behind them to see everyone scatter quickly from looking at them. “Now let’s eat.” He says digging in the bag. “Burrito’s yes!” She grunts happily. “You know there’s a lot you don't know about me either.” He says. “Well, looks like we got a lot to catch up on.” She says before taking a bite of food.


End file.
